Do what you gotta do
by LunaEclipse103
Summary: Cana Alberona is chosen to do a quest to help the magic council on her way she gets partnered up with an old friend who she hasn't seen in years. They found out that their rival is midnight, the battle is hard, eventually, Mest runs out of power and therefore cant battle, Cana has to do what she can to save him.


_Why was it such a big deal that I had to do this mission?_ Cana thought to herself as she entered the main hall. _I never do these sort of things unless it's an s-class quest_ she pushed away those thoughts and joined the big clump of Mages and Wizards.

"Welcome! People of Fiore," A voice came from above, the magic council. As you may have heard from your guild masters there are some new villains to the area who are trying to overrun the magic council, according to the calculations we have about 48 hours to stop them before its too late. _Damn 48 hours?!_

"Too hopefully speed up the process we have partnered you all up"

_Oh no_

It took a few minutes to read out the partners and then it was Cana's turn.

"And the last pair, Cana Alberona and Mest Gryder!"

_Mest Gryder that name is familiar_

"Cana? Remember me?" A deep masculine voice came from close by, she turned, Black spikey hair, shiny grey eyes and a sleeveless turtleneck wait a minute…

"Mest? Its been a long time!"

"Yeah...heh its has, hasn't it."

_He seems to have not forgotten what has happened with his family, the thing that drew our close friendship apart_

Cana sighed and shook her head, well we are re-united now arent we? She held out her hand. Mest laughed and shook her hand, "Yeah I guess we are." He blushed and smiled.

"Now everyone," The magic council spoke, "Each pair or a group will be assigned a direction where one of the Oration Sais is estimated to be stationed, unfortunately, we are unaware of _who_ is stationed there you will know when you get there."

"Well that's a bit nerve-racking," Mest said rubbing the back of his neck looking at Cana. _How does she look so calm? Doesn't she realize this could be a really difficult challenge? _

"Mest and Cana you will be heading west towards the mountains," _Well at least that has a good area so we can hide or get away quickly. _"Mest...Mest hello? Are you coming or not?" his thoughts were interrupted by Cana calling his name. "O-oh yeah sorry got lost in thought."

~~Time Skip~~

"The mountains aren't too far from here," Cana said slight fear in her voice.

"I hope the person we are fighting isn't too powerful, but I know if we work together we win!" Mest cheered trying to lighten her mood.

"Yeah sure," The mountains were close in to view, "I don't see anyone maybe I should get a closer look." Pulling Cana back a little Mest went closer, "I don't see anyone maybe we should walk a little fur-Ah! Mest was hit by some mysterious black magic. "Mest!" she ran closer towards him to see the damage, "This magic...It looks way too familiar"

"Cana watch out!" she was shrouded in bright yellow lights when it disappeared she was standing behind a big boulder, the same magic breaking one near her. "MIDNIGHT" she shouted. _Midnight, one of the strongest of the group, you never know when he will strike next_.

"Mest watch out! You have no way of knowing when he will strike!" Cana shouted. "Card magic Flamethrower!" dancing flames aimed towards her opponent only to miss by an inch. _But how?!_

"Stay back Cana you'll only get hurt!"

Says you! You only have teleportation magic to keep you safe, we have to hit him somehow!"

_Crap she's right_

"We have to find a way to distract him, do you think you can keep teleporting?" Cana said quietly but just enough so Mest could hear her.

"Yeah, are you sure you can handle him?" Cana nodded and stepped out from behind the boulder. That's when it all happened. Like the plan, Mest was teleporting all over the place so Cana could at least get a hit. At first, it was going well since Mest kept dodging all of the attacks, but considering he was doing it so much, he was slowing down, and then...AH!

"Mest!" he was on the ground, extremely low on his magic power, "Mest its okay whats happened?" she said frantically looking at him checking for ant wounds. Thankfully nothing serious. "C-Cana get out of here...run h-he's too powerful for you to fight alone." Tears started running down her cheeks the fear of something bad happening. "No i-I'm not leaving, not running, not going anywhere without you!" She shouted, the tears running down faster.

"Hey don't worry, I'll regain my power soon enough, I don't want you to get hurt." lifting up a weak shaking arm, he wiped the falling tears of her face with the pad of his thumb.

"Me? You don't want me getting hurt? look at you!"

"Cana…"

"I'll kill him, even if I don't have enough energy, I will kill him for what he has done to you."

Before Mest could say a word Cana ran off the rock and faced Midnight. "Hmph, you think you can _kill _me to save your little _weak _friend. Midnight's voice was deep, heartless."

"If that's what I have to do to save him, then I will do it."

"Eager are we? I like this challenge."

_The more I hit him, the stronger he seems to get...Crap what do I do? _Cana thought until another rockburst next to her bringing her back to reality. "Light Cana!" She heard Mest's voice coming from above _Light? What does he mean by that? Wait… Fairy Glitter is a type of light magic and that is good against dark magic! _She winked up at Mest, _it may use up my magic power but its worth it. _

"What? Are you scared or something?" Midnight's sinister grin made her shiver, she laughed and gave him a sinister grin of her own. Fairy Glitter! she shouted as thousands of yellow sparkles covered the whole area. She heard the deep, deafening scream behind the sheet of magic. When it disappeared it all went silent, midnight once confident he would win was now laying on the cold rock floor unconscious.

"Wow, I never knew you had that much determination in you." without replying Cana rushed over to him and gave him the sweetest hug he has ever received, I little shocked by her action but it was always welcome. "I'm s-so glad you're okay." She sobbed lightly into his shoulder.

"Thank you Cana, I wouldn't have done it without you, I need to return the favour next time,"

She laughed "No need, no let's get you back and sorted out."


End file.
